


Bloodstone

by Diamondparka



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Background Character Death, Gen, Just deal with it, Minor Character Death, Multi, Out of Character, Pony Mafia, Rainbow Dash is a bad guy, Rarity and Spike unrequited, please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondparka/pseuds/Diamondparka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I didn't think of all of this.<br/>It really started with my friend Phoenix. She thought of how many OC's she had in the mafia, and I somehow thought of Pony Mafia. So then me and Phoenix started plotting, and she PLANNED on doing some artwork, which still hasn't happened. Anyways, the characters and scene were too perfect, so I had to write a fanfiction.<br/>And now I'm uploading it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bloodstone

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think of all of this.  
> It really started with my friend Phoenix. She thought of how many OC's she had in the mafia, and I somehow thought of Pony Mafia. So then me and Phoenix started plotting, and she PLANNED on doing some artwork, which still hasn't happened. Anyways, the characters and scene were too perfect, so I had to write a fanfiction.  
> And now I'm uploading it.

Twilight Sparkle opened her shutters on the window, looking out over the street and grey bricks of concrete. The unicorn was on the third floor, and had one of the most spacious offices, which was normal because she was the District Attorney, and needed plenty of space for the various files, books, and other assorment of documents and legal tomes. The light made the dimly lit office seem only more depressed. None of this was her fault, no of course not. But the with recent rates of crime rising and the mafia taking over the city, everything seemed gloomy nowadays. And because of such, Twilight was unsurprised when a short purple dragon came in, dark suit with the fedora and all. In uniform, as she was. "Detective Spike." "Twilight. We've got news on that case." She raised an eyebrow. "Really?" "Yes. But it's nothing good." "When is it good news, Spike?" The dragon shook his head. "Checkmate. The mafia's got this one covered." "Damn. Which one? RDR or AFM?" "Apple family mafia." "Of course. They seem to be getting more violent as of late. Did you see the papers?" "Of course. Three innocents killed in a cross fire." "I heard RDR is planning something big. I'm not sure what it was, though." "Well, I should be going." "I understand. Go catch some criminals." "I wish I could, Twilight. I wish I could."

Applejack leaned back in her chair, and kicked up her back hooves onto her desk. The minimal light filtered through the shutters gave the office an eerie look. Which was good. If nopony thought she was wasn't to be triffled with, then she'd do anything to make those ponies think twice. She closed her eyes, and relished the silence of everything except the whirring of her fan.

"For a mob boss, you don't present yourself well, _darlinggg_." The sudden voice had Applejack up in a flash. The unicorn in her doorway smiled, but not an obvious smirk. Though both knew it was. "Ya'll are early." The white mare stepped in, follwed by a cyan pegasus. "We'll that tends to happen, when you don't keep your clock in sync with daylight savings." Rarity replied, taking one of the leather seats. "That an insult?" Applejack asked, narrowing her eyes. "Lets stop with the formality ladies. We're here for buiness." "Yes, of course Rainbow." Rarity agreed, straightning her glasses, and adjusting her suit, then opening a breifcase. "These are private documents that keep track of several of your ledgers of more nefarious names..." "Give those to me now!"Applejack attempted to swipe the folder Rarity had just picked up. "Tah tah, Miss Jack. Now, me and my partner here are willing to be reasonable buissness ponies. So, here's our deal. You form an alliance with us, and these records vanish. But if you insist on independence, these may just end up in the wrong hooves of some police ponies..." The unicorn never faltered or stopped her smug smirk the whole time. "I have more guards outside than you have in your whole roster." Applejack glared, malovent fury obvious on her face. Rainbow dash grinned, taking a seat and crossing her arms. "You think they're _loyal?_ That we just got these files from 'hard work' and perseveirence or something? Don't give me that crap. You family mobs and your so called 'trust'." The pegasus sneered, flamyboyantly gloating. "Who's your spies?! I'm going to make those dirty, double-crossing, two faced rats-" The orange pony was stopped by Rarity. "Now, now. No need to say things we'll regret." She told Applejack, making it clear she had no intention of letting the earth pony know. "Now, we'll leave this card, in case you feel like calling, Miss jack." Rarity said, pulling a small white card from the breifcase. With that, the Unicorn closed the briefcase, stood up, and walked to the door, where she stopped and turned with a final remark. "We'll be expecting your call. Choi." Rainbow Dash followed, slamming the door shut behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know. I've taken one of the most light hearted series on TV, and turned it into A story about the few remaining forces of good in Equestria, and pitted them against large mobs.  
> And yes, I know I'm going to get hate for making Rainbow Dash a bad guy, well too bad. Just think about it,  
> In a world of mobsters; Would Rainbow rather see all the action and violence herself, or be content to just arrest bad guys?  
> Yeah. That's my reason. So This story WILL contain gore, though preferably not too much. If you're writing a story about Pony Mobsters, gore is a natural thing.  
> And I'll probably get hate for the minor character's that I kill off.  
> I'M SORRY.  
> JUST. I AM SORRY. I WILL KILL OFF CHARACTERS.  
> IT'S A FACT OF LIFE.


End file.
